Fire, Blood and Wildfire
by disturbedsv
Summary: A story about Joanna Lannister and Aerys II Targaryen. Joanna wans to spend her last moments in the world with the man she really loves.


**Çılgınateş**

Elinde bir kadeh şarap ile parmaklarının ucuna basarak atıyor adımlarını, biliyor ki çıkaracağı en ufak gürültü, hayallerini acımasızca katledecek. Muhafızları atlatmayı başarıyor. Yıllar öncesinden gelen deneyimi, bu gün bir kere daha işine yarıyor. Etrafı kolaçan ediyor. Risk almak istemiyor, çünkü en ufak hatasına biçilen bedel boyundan büyük. Gözleri etrafını tarıyor, sesleri dinliyor. Bir kaç saniye geçiyor, bekleyişini bitiriyor. Yürümeye devam edebilir. Adımlarını hızlandırıyor, hala bir kedi kadar sessiz ve ürkek. Kapıyı itiyor, şükürler olsun, açık. Geçebileceği kadar aralıyor kapıyı, daha fazla aralarsa ses çıkarması kaçınılmaz, farkında. Aralıktan içeri süzülüyor. İçerisi yıllar önce bıraktığı gibi, yalnızca daha boş, daha kasvetli artık. Gözleri aradığını buluyor

Sırma iplikle bezenmiş kan kızılı örtü hala yatağın üzerinde, hala kabarık. Gülümsüyor. Uzun süredir gülümsemiyor içtenlikle. Gülümsemesi, evrende yalnızca bir kişiye vereceği hediyesi çünkü. Yalnızca O'na ait. Yatağa yaklaşıyor. Anılar. Heyecan. Tutku. Korku. Gülümsemesi donuyor dudaklarında. Kadehten bir yudum alıyor. Zihni dopdolu, yanakları pembe, saç telleri kirpiklerinin arasından gözlerine giriyor, aceleci bir tavırla kulağının arkasına ittiriyor onları. Elleri titremeye başladı bile, kalbi yerinden fırlayacak gibi, göğsünün hızla inip kalkışını görüyor. Nefesini ciğerlerine hapsediyor yatağa yaklaşıp eğilirken. Dizlerinin üzerinde doğruluyor sonra, ellerini örtünün üzerinde gezdiriyor. Altın ejderhaları okşuyor. Ejderhalar hatırlıyor onu sanki, ellerini ısıtıyorlar. Nefesini özgür bırakıyor şimdi. Kadehi yere, hemen yanına koyuyor yavaşça. Gözleri, ejderhaların üzerinde kilitli.

Yine eğiliyor, burnunun ucu değiyor şimdi aşk kızılı yatağın örtüsüne. Ürperiyor. Birden odanın karanlığı daha da ürkütücü geliyor, kasveti daha yapış yapış, katran gibi.

Bir yanı kaçmak istiyor, kaçmak, her şeyi arkasında bırakmak. Bir daha kimseye mutlu olduğunu kanıtlamak zorunda olmasın istiyor, ya da neden ağladığını Ay kızıla bürününce. Ama O'nu bir kere daha hissetmeden terk edemez dünyayı. O zaman son saniyelerini bir hiç uğruna ızdırap çekerek harcamış olur. O'nun kollarında geçirdiği solgun geceler yaşam bulmalı son kez. Bir kere daha canlanmalı yüzü zihninde, şeffaf saçları gıdıklamalı burnunu, hayali parmakları tenini okşamalı. O'na sahip olmanın ne demek olduğunu hatırlamalı.

Yüzünü kabarıklığın içine gömüyor aniden. Ejderhalar yüzünü okşuyor. İşte o an, tüm ciğerlerini dolduruyor havayla. En sonunda, orada. O'na dair sahip olabileceği tek şey. O'nun kokusu. Alevler gibi kokuyor yatak, kül gibi. Hala hafif bir tarçın aroması var, yanık defne yapraklarıyla iç içe. İçine çekiyor, çekiyor. Anılar yine canlanıyor zihninde. Elini ilk tuttuğu gün, gözlerinin ilk buluştuğu an, dudaklarının dudaklarıyla mühürlendiği o büyülü gece… Hepsi canlanıyor zihninde, damarlarındaki kan kaynıyor artık, şarabın boğazını yaktığı gibi yakıyor bedenini.

Gözleri de yanıyor, ılık gözyaşları yanaklarına değemeden örtünün üzerine damlıyor, kan kızılı, şarap rengine dönüşüyor. Gözleri de ağıt yakıyor yiten günlerine. Sessiz çığlıklar kulaklarında yankılanıyor, kaybolmuş çığlıklar. Ruhu eziliyor, gözyaşı yerine kan ağlıyor kalbi. Kaybolmak istiyor yaşanmışlığının içinde, her zerresiyle O'na ait olduğu her anın aşkına.

Dudaklarından dökülmesine izin vermese de defalarca haykırıyor adını içinden. Vücudu geriliyor, zihnini kara bir perdeyle örtüyor sanki, düşünemiyor. Elleri sıkıca kavrıyor kızıl kumaşı, tüm kasları kasılı. Bu sefer asla nefes almayacak. İstemiyor. Gerekirse ciğerlerinde onun kokusuyla, zihninde sonsuz gecelerin hatırasıyla ölecek, ama bir kere daha nefes almayacak. Yoksa kaybedecek O'nu çünkü, bir daha bulmamak üzere.

Örtüyü bırakıyor, kollarını göğsünün etrafına doluyor. Ciğerleri bir kere daha yalvarıyor taze hava için. Nafile. Bir nefes değmez O'nu tekrar kaybetmeye. Parmak uçlarından yukarıya tırmanıyor uyuşukluk. O'nun yanında uyandığı sabahlarda tüm bedenini saran o tatlı his gibi değil ama bu, canını yakıyor, iğneler gibi batıyor her yerine. Gözleri bir kez daha yaşlarla doluyor, ancak hüzünden değil bu sefer. Durmaksızın süzülüyor gözlerinden yaşlar.

Birden, yine hatırlıyor O'nu, neredeyse yalvarışını bir dans için izin isterken. Onlarca, belki yüzlerce güzel ve genç kızın arasından nasıl olmuştu da onu görmüştü, hala anlamıyor. Sesi heyecandan kısık, tüm ihtirazına rağmen sorduğunda O'na, "Gözlerin." dediğini anımsıyor. "Metrelerce uzaktan dahi ışıldıyor gözlerin, tıpkı zümrütler gibi." Sonra vaz geçiyor, "Hayır, hayır. Zümrüt değil gözlerinin rengi, başka bir renk. Daha mükemmel, daha ilahi…" duruyor. Sonra, yüzünü yukarı kaldırıyor hafifçe, gözlerini gözlerine kilitliyor, yaklaşıyor. Gümüşi saçlarının bir tutamı ilk kez o zaman gıdıklıyor yüzünü. Sesindeki heyecanı bastıramadan fısıldıyor. "Çılgınateş…"

Her zaman nefret ettiği sessizlik, sonsuza dek sürsün istiyor, sonsuza kadar gözleri gözlerinde kalsın. "Çılgınateşin gözleri var sende." Ve sonra yine sessizlik, kesik nefesleri haricinde.

Hıçkırıklar boğuyor sesini, tüm vücudu sarsılıyor kesik iç çekişleriyle. Ölüm-kalım savaşını kaybediyor, nefes alıyor bir kez daha, O'nun adını sese kavuşturabilmek için. Yenilgisi nefreti ve öfkeyi tekrar filizlendiriyor içinde, ve savuruyor yanı başındaki kadehi, yere şarap saçılıyor, kadeh ise paramparça. Yumruk yaptığı ellerini tüm hıncıyla yere vuruyor, kırık camlar elini kesiyor. Keskin acı, iliklerine vardığında hırıltıyla karışık bir çığlık koparıyor. Gözlerini sımsıkı kapıyor, dişlerini dudaklarını parçalayacakmışçasına geçiriyor. Elinden sızan kanı hissediyor. Unutmak ve unutulmak istiyor, karanlığa karışmak, silinmek, yok olmak. Huzur istiyor. Özgür olmak istiyor. O'nu istiyor.

"Bir kere daha..." Hıçkırıyor yine. "Tanrılar, bir kere daha gösterin O'nu bana!" Yakarışları göğe erişiyor, yankılanıyor göklerde. Anne ağlıyor belki, çocuklarının sonu gelmez kederine yas tutuyor, Yaşlı Bilge sabretmeyi öğütlerken. Belki de "Evet." diyor Bakire, "Tüm saflığıyla, tüm temizliğiyle Aşk'tır bu.", ve ısrar ediyor bir mucize için, Savaşçı tüm hışmıyla lanetlerken aşkı. Belki de gerçekten duyuyor, dinliyor duasını Tanrılar.

Bırakmak üzere kendini, birazdan yere kapaklanacak, yüzüne, kollarına, bileklerine saplanacak camlar ve damarlarını deşecek, canı yanacak, kanı akacak, ama o hissetmeyecek.

Artık hiçbir şey istemiyor, dayanamıyor ona biçilen kadere göz yummaya. Elemle, acıyla kavrulmuş bitkin ruhu ve parçalanmış kalbi daha fazla yalanlayamaz zamanla onarılamayacak kadar kırıldığını. "Bırakayım…" mırıldanıyor kendi kendine, "Bırakayım da karanlık savursun beni hiçliğe, ya da cehennemin dibine eğer hak ettiğimse."

Kulaklarında ölüm fermanının mırıltısı varken duyuyor sessiz adımları, ve gözlerinde dinlemeyen yaşlarla görüyor odaya zarifçe süzülen gölgeyi. Hareketsiz, yine nefessiz bekliyor lanetiyle yüzleşmeyi, gücü yok çünkü saklanmaya veya inkar etmeye. Adımlar yaklaştıkça kaldırıyor önüne düşürdüğü gözlerini. "Eğer bana engel olmaya çalışırsa…" düşünüyor hızlıca, "Saniye beklemeden saplayacağım camı kalbime." Bekliyor, bekliyor ki konuşsun zamansız ziyaretçisi diye, ama sessizlik baki.

Sonunda önünde duruyor siluet, usulca bekliyor. Elini uzatıyor sonra, bir leydiyi dansa kaldırırmışçasına. Kaskatı kesiliyor önce, kalbi tekliyor. Gözlerini kırpıştırıyor birkaç kere, ellerindeki onarca kesik, nabız gibi atıyor kalbiyle birlikte. Elini uzatıyor siluete sonra, elleri birleşiyor, parmakları parmaklarına dolanıyor. Desteğiyle yavaşça ayağa kalkıyor sonra, gözleri gözlerine hala ürkek, uzak. Ayaklarının üzerinde duruyor şimdi, ne olursa olsun gözlerine bakmaya hazır artık.

Ve yeşil, menekşeyle buluşuyor…

Bakışları buluştuğu anda hissediyor ruhundaki yaraların kapandığını. Ömründe bir kere daha, tamamlanıyor. Hücrelerine kadar işliyor sevinç, mutlulukla sarhoş oluyor, kendinden geçiyor sanki. Dokunuşu aynı hatırladığı gibi, sıcacık yapıyor içini, saçları hala yumuşak, gözleri hala alev alev. Kıkırdıyor önce, kahkahalar atıyor, sonra küskün hıçkırıklara dönüşüyor kahkahası.

Ellerini ellerinden ayırıyor sonra, beline inen gümüşi saçlarını omuzlarına atıyor ve kollarını boynuna doluyor, kendine çekiyor O'nu. Sımsıkı sarılıyorlar birbirlerine, yıllarda kaybettiklerini bir anda kazanmak ister gibi. Bu sefer gözyaşları ıslatıyor yanaklarını, karşılıklı dökülen yaşlar.

Artık bir kumaşta aramak zorunda değil O'nu veya anılarında. Doya doya bakabilir gözlerine, okşayabilir saçlarını, ve doldurabilir ciğerlerini kokusuyla.

Gözlerini yumuyor tekrar. Huzur içinde kaybetmeye uğraşıyor kendini, ve nasırlaşmış kederini kalbinden sökmeye. Tek kurtuluşu, müjdesi, yeniden doğuşu O olacak, O'nunla yeniden yaşayacak. Ancak O'nunla tekrar tanışabilir kendisiyle biliyor, bir kere daha biliyor.

Gümüşi saçlarını avuçluyor birden, ve sokuluyor aralarına, ve derin derin soluyor saçlarından tutkunun ve aşkın, yaşamın ve ölümün, yalanın ve gerçeğin, _**ateşin** **ve kanın**_ esansını. Nefesiyle bir kere daha doluyor bedeni hayatiyet ile. Bir kere daha buluyor kim olduğunu. Bir kere daha hissediyor, nefes alıyor, kanıyor, gülüyor, yaşıyor.

_**Yaşıyor.**_


End file.
